The instant invention relates generally to liquid applying devices and more specifically it relates to an improved lotion applicator, which provides a simulated human hand applicator at a distal end of an extendable arm, to reach the back and hard to reach areas of the body.
There are available various conventional liquid applying devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.